Learn to Love
by KK the Unicorn
Summary: Two American girls move to Japan with their father because of his job and meet the Host Club along with their fans... Will they fall in love like every other girl? or will they push them away? Read more to find out!


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own ANY part of the Host Club….Just my imagination for them!**

**Chapter 1: Newbies**

"Kya! I can't wait 'till the host club opens!" screamed an excited teen girl.

"I think I'm gonna puke if I hear another 'kya'!"

"I know, right? How can _anybody _stand these girls? I mean it's only the first day of school for us and I'm already annoyed! And what time is it?" the other questioned. Two American girls, who obviously stood out, complained to each other on the way to class, making fun of each and every girl on campus.

"Nine in the morning… too early for a headache. But, hey, what's a host club anyway?" as soon as the words left her lips, the girls in the hallway all gasped and started whispering. "What?" the girls turned away, back to their original conversations.

The two girls went to a whisper, saying, "Heck if I know! But whatever this 'host club' is I hate it already!" Her sister nods in agreement. The two then walk arm in arm to their class 1-A.

Even though it's the middle of the first quarter, they are starting late because their father got a promotion. They originally lived in America, as previously stated, what their father does causes them to move from city to city, state to state, country to country frequently. That's why live in Japan now, attending Ouran Academy The twins have moved to many countries that require them learning to speak the native language. So far, they speak fluently in five languages: English, (of course) Russian, German, Spanish, French, and now Japanese. They don't have close friends because of them moving around, so they tend to keep to themselves alot.

"Ah, the new students I've heard so much about!" A teacher, apparently theirs, greeted them outside the classroom of 1-A.

"How? We don't know anyone here.!" The girls said in unison.

"Well your father is pretty popular here!"

"REALLY?" once again in unison. They were in shock! "All he does is direct low budget movies! I don't see how that's possible. Then again…where does all the money come from, how else would we get in this school?" The girls talked amongst themselves, debating if he really was famous.

"Well girls, shall we?" The three walked in on a bunch of first years talking, giggling, and snickering all on a sound level too high for the room. However, as soon as they reach the front of the class, as if on cue, one by one everybody quieted down turning their focus on the three.

This, my class, is Victoria and Kassandra Graham." When introducing, he points to the wrong twin, making one of them upset.

She tries stay calm but, "_I'm _Kassandra, _she's _Victoria!"

"Sorry, sorry, my mistake, Victoria and Kassandra Graham."

Somewhere in the middle of the classroom, a whisper came, "Ooh, _someone's _a little feisty!" his mirror image nodded next to him.

"Miss Victoria, why don't you sit next to… Suki. Suki, raise your hand!" Suki raised her hand with the word honey (spelled "hunny") written in cursive all over. _She sure has a thing for honey._

"And you…can sit next to…Mr. Kouru!" Pointing to the left.

"HIKARU!" the left one says annoyed.

He motions to the back of Hikaru saying, "Again, my mistake."

"Well, well, well. Look what I've got here…" Hikaru whispers.

"Hikaru! I'm the only one to be looked at through your eyes…" Kouru whines for everyone to here. All the girls turn to them in silence.

"It's not at all what you think. I promise! What should I do to make it up to you?" Hikaru is now holding him close to his chest, barely allowing Kouru to breathe. Victoria and Kassandra cringe at the sight, but every other girl is either fainting or squealing…or both.

"Well… you could…" they started to lean in closer, if possible, when the teacher blows his whistle.

"All right, all right, enough!" Victoria and Kassandra exchange disgusted looks. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed. The teacher began talking, but no one was listening.

"So, Kassie, what'd you think of our performance?" they said in sync.

"PERFOMANCE? You mean you're not…"

"Well…"

"Oh my God…" The conversation sunk deep into her thoughts, she didn't want to be in school anymore. "I know someone gay…but not…uh…"

"_Twincest?" _Hikaru and Kouru snuck an evil smile on their face. "Well, since you're not sucked into our power…"

This time Kouru spoke, "I _guess _ we could play with you… since you have a twin, too…"

**How was it? Any good? This is my first fanfic so tell me what you guys think. Don't be afraid, I wont bite! …maybe **


End file.
